1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular to a dipole antenna employed in a laptop computer, a portable electronic device or other electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art or Related Art
When wireless communication technologies, such as WLAN standards, are applied in electronic devices such as notebook computers or portable game devices, antennas become indispensable components to these devices for wireless access. As a basic antenna structure, a dipole antenna is a popular choice for the RF engineer because it has features of low cost and is easy to design and test. A traditional dipole antenna usually includes a pair of linear dipole elements extending in opposite directions, which can get polarization in a single direction. But if the traditional dipole antenna is assembled in a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) of a notebook or other portable devices, the receiving and transmitting capability of the dipole antenna could be better when the LCD is in a predetermined position (such as parallel to the ground), but also could be worse when the LCD is in a different position (such as perpendicular to the ground). So the open angle of the LCD relative to a panel of the notebook computer will affect performance of the dipole antenna or other single-liner polarized antenna assembled in the LCD.
U.S. Pat. Publication No. 20040012534 discloses a dual-band printed dipole antenna. The dipole antenna comprises a pair of dipole elements (212, 222) operated in a lower frequency and disposed on a substrate. The dipole antenna is formed into inverted-V shape to for impendence matching purpose. However vertical and horizontal polarization improvements are not considered simultaneously in this design.
Hence, an improved dipole antenna is desired to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior and related arts.